brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas in a Minute Contest
Christmas in a Minute was a brickfilming competition hosted by "Repelling Spider" on the Bricks in Motion forums in 2012 and again in 2013. The aim of the contest was to produce a Christmas-related brickfilm with a maximum time limit of one minute. Christmas in a Minute 2012 The first Christmas in a Minute was announced by "Repelling Spider" on November 29, 2012.Christmas in a Minute 2012 announcement The deadline was the end of December 24. Entries were required to contain no copyrighted or non family-friendly content, be made specifically for the contest and include its logo, in addition to the core rule of a one minute maximum time limit. There was also a minimum time limit of 20 seconds. The contest received 33 entries and was judged by "Repelling Spider", Harrison Allen and an anonymous third judge from outside the brickfilming community. The judging categories were Originality, Story, Animation, Audio, Set Design, and Incorporation of Theme. Prizes were offered for the top three. These were for 1st, for 2nd and two figures from for 3rd. Results In addition to selecting the top three winners overall, each judge selected another film as their honourable mention. These three were Christmas Cookies by Gregory Moore and Garry Moore, Rudolph the Rabid Reindeer by Ethan "ewccinema" Connell and Christmas in February by Allana "Ac Films" Carnie.Christmas in a Minute 2012 results | 1. || Hark || Jay Silver |- | 2. || A LEGO Christmas || Parker W. Young |- | 3. || Tiny Present Giver || Isaac Cochrane |- | 4. || Snowball || Spencer Olson |- | 5. || A Gift From Above || Walter Benson |- | 6. || Christmas Cookies || Gregory Moore and Garry Moore |- | 7. || Waiting for Santa || Marc-André Caron |- | 8. || Christmas in February || Allana "Ac Films" Carnie |- | 9. || Christmas Thieves || "Noobster Studios" |- | 10. || Snowman || Gus "lego838" Simpson |- | 11. || Rudolph the Rabid Reindeer || Ethan "ewccinema" Connell |- | 12. || A Christmas Film for Repellingspider || "Ps2u" |- | 13. || Christmas in a Minute Entry || "PMFX Studios" |- | 14. || A Stormtrooper Christmas || "mada" |- | 15. || The Reason for the Season || "Greenshirt" |- | 16. || Little Billie's Christmas || "LeganzoFilms" |- | 17. || A Monster Christmas || Costin Modoianu |- | 18. || All You Need || J. "topitmunkeydog" Shaukat |- | 19. || Christmas Nowadays || Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner |- | 20. || The Christmas Robot || "CheekiGhost" |- | 21. || What Christmas is About || Erik "hulken353" Malmén |- | 22. || A Soldier's Christmas || "xyzprototype448" |- | 23. || Christmas With George Lucas || Morley Brenenstuhl |- | 24. || A Very Merry Star Wars Christmas || John "TheBrickFlicks" Chigas |- | 25. || Bob's Life: Christmas || Brett "ThatManInTheShoes" Schreiber |- | 26. || Santa's Christmas Breakdown || "mofocoolman" |- | 27. || LegoHubTv Christmas Special || "LegoHubTv" |- | 28. || Harry Potter Christmas Song || "liletalilalilo" |- | 29. || The Dad Who Forgot Christmas || Jake "TOILikePieStudios" Moreno |- | 30. || A LEGO Christmas || Tomek "m1kut" Kutereba |- | 31. || LEGO Christmas (In a Minute) || "Isaac Bricks" |- | 32. || Christmas Down Under || "legostudios45" |- | 33. || Sleeping Santa || "YellowCupProductions" |- Christmas in a Minute 2013 The contest returned the following year. Christmas in a Minute 2013 was announced by "Repelling Spider" on December 9.Christmas in a Minute 2013 announcement The deadline was again December 24 and the same rules were used as the original iteration, with the addition of a rule disallowing licensed LEGO themes. The contest received 41 accepted entriesChristmas in a Minute 2013 results. While six of these were disqualified and thus ineligible for prizes, they were still ranked in the final results. The contest was to be judged by a panel consisting of "Repelling Spider", Harrison Allen and Repelling Spider's then-fiancée.Christmas in a Minute 2013 judging panel information However, the final results only used ballots from two judges. Prizes, donated by FireStar Toys and Ethan Olson, were offered for the top three. These were a £25 gift certificate for FireStar Toys, a $10 gift certificate for LEGO.com and a $5 gift certificate for LEGO.com. Results || 1. || The Story of Redemption || Shelby Pritchard |- || 2. || Generic Christmas Film: The Movie || Chris Wynn |- || 3. || Mr. Fig in: The InstaTree || Carl Ferber |- || 4. || Do-Over || Humberto "BricksPerSecond" Kam |- || 5. || The Wise Men || Harry "Binding Brick" Pound |- | 6. || Christmas 2013 || Ethan Olson |- | 7. || The Perfect Christmas Tree || Grant "GHB" Benson |- | 8. || Nice Cop Naughty Cop || Hal Warner-Clayton |- | 9. || A Short Christmas || Milan Harrison |- | 10. || Close Encounters of the Christmas Kind || "AnimationCreation" |- | 11. || The Meaning of Christmas || Michael Schroeder |- | 12. || Good King Wenceslas || "Willco66" |- | 13. || The Never Ending Wish List || "Cheeki Animations" |- | 14. || Luke's Allergy || Michael "LASF" Jurist |- | 15. || Modern Christmas || "Paradise Bricks" |- | 16. || Christmas Jerks || Jared "Brickelodeon" Nesbit |- | 17. || Inspiration || "Tea Bag" |- | 18. || The Mistletoe || Christian Gentry |- | 19. || We Wish You a Merry LEGO Christmas || "The Four Monkeys" |- | 20. || A Lego Christmas Short || "Psychic Animations" |- | 21. || The Wise Men's Journey || Brian Harvison |- | 22. || The Best Gift I Ever Got || Kaleb "osomstudios" Barkman |- | 23. || The Christmas Joke || "DBProductions" |- | 24. || Saving Christmas Spirit || "Nasrsarian" |- | 25. || A Christmas Story (disqualified) || Christian Swartzendruber |- | 26. || The Christmas Present || Funmi Adetola |- | 27. || Saving Christmas || Stefan Muscat |- | 28. || Santa for Real? || "Biblical Bricks Productions" |- | 29. || LEGO Christmas 2013 || Aapo "Rook13" Leppänen |- | 30. || LEGO Christmas Pudding (disqualified) || "Isaac C Productions" |- | 31. || LEGO: What Do You Want For Christmas? || Sammy Moore |- | 32. || LEGO Batman Christmas Special (disqualified) || "CrazyJason9000" |- | 33. || Just for You || "MrMadebynoah" |- | 34. || The Santa Debate! (disqualified) || James Carrenard |- | 35. || Snowman Stan || Nick "OneDouglas" Douglas |- | 36. || LEGO in the Olderish Days! || Luke Lopez |- | 37. || The Present (disqualified) || "yossi" |- | 38. || The Christmas Tree || Anna Mitchell |- | 39. || Selling Now || "ziemek2044" / "Lone Hydra" |- | 40. || LEGO Skiing (disqualified) || "fartifartek" |- | 41. || The Christmas Present || "The Superjuan2000" |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Community-run competitions